Dude, Where's My Tree?
by Carpe Memento
Summary: Random. Same great characters as What Color are Yams? Rose's trees are dissapearing and the only person who can solve the mystery isn't there. Oh, well. Everyone else will do their best.
1. Missing trees and Sailor Moon

**Dude, Where's My Tree?**

Mew: The favorite character from What Color are Yams returns with her best friend. I'm so glad people liked that fic, thank you all for reviewing. –throws candy and confetti- This is based on a true story, aye, many a time, this poor Harvest Moon addict has thought, "Duuuuude what the hell happened to my tree?" This is going to be the start of a series. Hope you enjoy this fic, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Mew doesn't own Harvest Moon, but Rose and Koki are her original characters and she demands that people treat them with respect, for imaginary people are still people. Oh, yeah, she doesn't own Sailor Moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koki knocked on the door of Rose's farm. The door swung open ominously. "Hello?" He called in. Deciding it was pretty safe- as safe as Rose's house can be if you don't think about all the chickens that get into the house and decide to live there, and all the cabbage on the floor- he came into the house. Sitting on the floor, watching TV was Rose's son, Suichi. I would say how old he was, but I'm not too sure myself, seeing as he went from a little kid wearing that cute little pair of boxer shorts on his head, to the big kid finding magic sticks in the woods. (I've gone through chapter 2 and 3 two times because stupid me deleted my game. xD)

"Hey, Suichi." Said Koki.

Suichi didn't say anything.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Sailor Moon. I don't get it how nobody noticed that Usagi disappeared in a flashy light show and that she looks a lot like Sailor Moon…"

"Where's your mom?"

"I don't know. Ask dad."

"Where's your dad?"

"See previous answer."

Where did this kid learn this attitude? Rose never talked like this…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:::**

"Koki! Koki! Pst, Koki!!"

"What?"

"If a tree falls in the middle of the forest and no one's around does it make a sound?"

"I guess in theory…"

"Oh. Does the light in the fridge stay on when you close it?"

"No."

"Have some whipped cream!" Rose pulled out a can of whipped cream and squirted a turkey platter's worth of it into Koki's mouth.

**Flashback:::**

"Can I borrow 60000 G?"

"What for?"

"Cheese!"

"Um, no?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…She did talk like **that**, though. Koki sighed and walked into the kitchen. Standing by the table was Rose's wife, oops, I mean husband, Marlin. (Darn backspace key seems to be, uh… "jammed." Yeah, it's jammed…) And Rose was at the stove making something that looked like it could be soup if you have an awesome imagination.

"Yay! Koki's here." chirped Rose, "Dinner will be ready soon, do you want to try some soup??"

"Is that what it- I mean, sure."

Rose turned around to find a spoon, and Marlin shook his head like crazy as if to say, "No, don't eat it, it'll give you gas for weeks."

"On second thought, I don't want to ruin my appetite." Said Koki politely.

"Okay." Said Rose cheerily.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you what isn't there."

"How can you- no more metaphors, please."

"It was there before, but it's gone and I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"The tree! It's gone!"

All three of the people in the kitchen where silent.

"Are you still eating animal fodder?"

Rose looked at him like he was crazy, but of course she had it backwards. "My tree goes missing and all you can think about is fodder? Besides, I switched to bird seed two weeks ago."

Marlin, who had been drinking a soda now had soda coming out of his nose like a tiny facial geyser.

"C'mon," Rose yelled, throwing down a soup ladle, "We're getting to the roots of this problem!" Pun intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew: I know, this chappie was short, but so was What Color are Yams. The next chappie will be longer if you review, I promise.


	2. Knitting with Daryll

**Dude, Where's My Tree?**

**Chapter TWO!**

Mew: Yay! Chapter two!! Thank you all for reviewing! I was kinda surprised how many people from _What Color are Yams?_'s reviews showed up again! Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope that this whole story will turn out great and likable for you all. ; Welcome to the second chappie of _Dude, Where's My Tree?_! –bows-

Disclaimer: Mew doesn't own Harvest Moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was dragging Koki outside by the back of his overalls, giving him an awful wedgies that would eventually chafe. "Rose! Rose!! Are your trees so important you'd cause pain to your best friend?"

"Tree hater." Rose mumbled and kept walking, Koki's pants in tow.

About fifty steps later, the two were at the site of… nothing. Rose dropped Koki on the ground, or more threw him down.

"See?" asked Rose.

"Is that a trick question?" Koki asked, not sure what he was supposed to 'see'.

"My tree is gone!"

Koki looked at her like she'd- oh, yeah, she never had I mind to lose.

"Yes, I'm sure this is where I left it!!!" she yelled, "Are you going to help me find it or not?"

"I'll think about it, but seriously, I don't know where to start."

So they went inside and ate ashes- I mean dinner that was 'slightly' overcooked, as Rose said. And after dinner, Rose and Koki left Marlin with the laundry, because it's a REAL man's job, (lol) and Suichi with his Sailor Moon movie, and went to stare at the place where the tree was.  
"We've got to get to the roots of this problem." Koki said.

"I'll go get the shovel!" Rose sang, skipping off.

"Huh? Wait- what?" Koki yelled, running after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After digging for five minutes, Rose fell to the floor, exhausted and out of shape. "Got any gum?" she asked Koki, who was putting on chap stick.

"No."

"Got any chap stick??"

Koki put the chap stick's cap back on, knowing very well that Rose intened to use chap stick for the same purpose. "Nope, sorry."

"I want some whipped cream!" Rose whined, running into the house to Marlin, who hid the whipped cream two hours ago when he found Rose had eaten four cans of it, going on five.

Koki shook his head. How is it that Rose was practically a billionaire, but still couldn't use a shovel, after getting rich off farming? Maybe that scientist dude in the valley could tell them what was going on. While he was thinking, he failed to notice the really big lump in the ground, rushing toward him at top speed. Suddenly, he turned around, screamed like a girl, and ran into the house.

Rose was sitting at the table, happily eating (?) whipped cream from a bowl with chocolate syrup. "Lawn gnomes again?" she asked.

Koki shook his head. "It was bigger."

"What lawn gnomes?" Marlin asked.

"Oh, it's in a fanfiction Mew plans to write." Rose said, finishing off the whipped cream, "More please!"

"Huh?" Marlin interjected (?)

"Shhh… she's listening!" Rose shushed, looking at the ceiling.

"Who?"

"Mew."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!!"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"She's telling the truth." Said Suichi, "There's this girl with too much time on her hands who writes stories about us."

"She must have a lot of time on her hands." Marlin said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and Koki remembered what he was going to do, but Rose started yelling before he could say. "Nooo! We've angered Mew!"

"No, mom, the cows are tap dancing again."

"Oh, well in that case…" Rose began to tap dance.

"Hey, I'll be right back…" said Koki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The trees are what?" asked Daryll.

"Disappearing into thin air."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you're a scientist, so I was hoping you could tell me if there was a scientific reason for this."

Daryll looked up from his knitting, "Not that I can thin of, no. Have you tried looking in another part of the farm, or underground?"

Koki nodded in an annoyed way.

"Then I can't help. Go ask fancy-pants Carter!"

And Koki was mysteriously outside. Oh, no, could this be a plot hole? He looked around, confused. "Darn plot holes…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" asked Rose.

"Geeze, _mom_, what's with you?" asked Koki, hey who doesn't talk to their best friend like that?

"Fine, don't tell me! But I wont tell you the solution I thought up…"

"Tell me and I'll give you candy."

"Okay! Let's go see Carter and give Flora some food!"

This advise sounded familiar, but coming from Rose, it sounded better than coming from Daryll, why was he knitting, anyway? We may never know…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew: Sorry, I had to end it there. ; Well, see you next chapter!


	3. Carter's Real Mission

**Dude, Where's My Tree?**

Mew: Yay! Another chapter!! –throws some confetti- I'm really having fun writing this, if I had more of an inspiration for What Color Are Yams? I might've written more to that, too… I've gotten some pretty good messages from some of you reviewers, so I just thought I'd say that I'm glad people are liking this story. –nods- I'm going to try to get a picture of what Rose and Koki look like on DA, so keep checking my profile for updates.

Disclaimer: Mew does not own Harvest Moon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Koki both set off for Carter's dig site, to ask him what he thought. On the way, Rose saw something shiny in the water and snuck off, without Koki noticing.

"Hey, Rose, you're pretty quiet. Usually you're singing so loud that my brain feels like it'll… Rose? Hey, you're not here, are you?" he turned around. Indeed, he was all alone. He slapped his hand to his forehead, and retraced his steps to see if he could find his dopey best friend.

It didn't take long to find her, she was sitting in the middle of he stream outside the farm, talking to the fish. "Blub, blub." She said, and then, "'kay, bye!!"

"Rose! Get over here!" yelled Koki.

"Okay, Koki-cola!" Rose sang

"Stop calling me by that annoying nickname! I liked it when we were, what five?" Koki growled, "Let's get back to the mission!"

"You sound grumpy. You should've eaten your dinner." said Rose, who got out of the river and skipped ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later they were at the dig site, and after about five minutes of searching the whole site, they found Carter behind the tent with a shovel.

"Whachyadoin'?" asked Rose in one word.

"I'm trying to dig to China."

"Is that in Mineral Town?" asked Rose.

"No." Koki and Carter said at the same time.

"Can you please go away, I'm busy." Carter demanded.

"So was Daryll, and all he was doing was knitting," Koki pointed out, "I need to ask a question."

"Okay, shoot."

Rose pulled out a crossbow.

"Rose, put it away!" Koki yelled.

"That's not a question!" Carter yelled, without looking up to see what was going on.

"No, that wasn't the question. What do you think is the cause for disappearing trees?"

At this Carter looked up. His eyes got really big, "Have you seen a tree disappear?"

"Well, no… but it was there one day and gone the next…" said Rose.

"Are you sure it was gone?"

"Well, it wasn't there."

"Did you look everywhere for it?"

"Yes."

Carter gasped and called for Flora, and Koki practically fainted. (Author's Note: He has a secret crush on Flora. I've never mentioned it.)

"Did you make it to China, professor?"

"No, Flora, but I think Koki and Rose have found the mysterious creature that we've been tracking."

Flora's eyes got very wide, "It's awake?"

Koki and Rose just stood there, confused. Actually, just Koki, Rose was chasing a butterfly. Koki stood there, confused. "What's going on?"

"Come with us." said Carter in a hushed tone.

"Should I get Rose?"

"No, she's going to wander in at any moment, due to an author's convenience." Carter motioned for Koki to follow him, and both fell through the back of the tent. "Flora, where's the door?"

"At the front of the tent, Professor."

"Oh. I knew that, that was called a test, Flora."

"Of course, Professor."

After they put the tent back up, they all went inside, after Carter looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was watching, and after Koki doubted the sanity of half the population of Forget-me-not Valley. Flora picked up a book off the shelf and opened it. Inside, there was a secret button that said in big letters above it "**Secret Button**". She pressed it, and the floor gave out, just as Rose came in, asking about weather or not the scratch on her leg looked like it was going to be infected.

They fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, and fell, until they weren't falling anymore. They were now in a secret laboratory. Rose was dazzled by all the pretty buttons, and had to be restrained before causing any possible explosions.

"Hey, whenever I came down here, you were talking about finding something about your ancestors… was that a cover up?"

"Duh. Do I look honest?"

Koki covered Rose's mouth so she wouldn't answer.

"Well, anyway…" an alarm went off, cutting off Carter's explanation, "Look, Flora, it's time for our vacation!"

"Yay!" said Flora, and both ran out the door.

"Well, that was convenient." Koki complained.

"Actually, I'd say that was ironic and really sucked."

Koki shook his head, "Well, we'd better be getting back to the farm."

"Okie-dokie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to the farm, Rose saw something rustling in the grass, and began to chase it.

"Rose, quit."

"Wait, I've almost got it!" and right then, she had it clasped between her hands.

"What is that thing?" asked Koki.

"Oh my gosh, I've heard about these things… It's… It's… A commercial break!"

"A what?"

Suddenly the commercial break got bigger and bigger until it filled a TV screen somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you love to knit? Are you an eccentric scientist? These knitting needles might be right for you!_ Said a voice. Suddenly, Darryl appeared out of nowhere with a set of knitting needles he had in chapter two.

"These knitting needles just may change your life forever, I know they've changed mine!"

_**Eccentric Scientist Knitting Needles, **more than just knitting needles, a whole lot more. To order these, call the nearest Finnish phone number to you and ask what time it is. Now, back to your regular programming…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was scary." Koki remarked.  
Rose had a phone in her hand, "Yes, hello, is this Finland? What time is it?"

On the other end of the line there was an angry voice speaking Finnish, and Rose freaked out and hung up the phone. "I get the strangest feeling that I won't be getting my knitting needles."

"Keep walking, you know that we'll be stuck here for the next chapter if we don't get back to the farm before Mew ends this chapter."

"Okay, that's good with me. The cell phone service is awful here, anyway."

And so they ran back to the farm and Mew ended the chapter.

What will happen next? Where have Carter and Flora gone? Will Rose get her knitting needles? Tune in next time to see what happens in… _Dude, Where's My Tree?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew: Wow, this might be the longest chapter… or it might not be, I guess that's just how it goes, but seriously, I want to thank all you people who read and review, and I also want to thank the people who just read. This is really fun to write, and I hope that I'm making it enjoyable to read. Well, see you next time!


	4. Gnome trees

**Dude Where's My Tree?**

**Chapter 4**

Mew-chan: Wow. It has been a long time since I've written! A lot has happened… I got a PS2 and I've been playing Kingdom Hearts almost obsessively. –proud shiny spotlight- I beat Ansem! –happy dance- And I joined a new guild on Neopets… It's awesome! If you like Kingdom Hearts and play Neopets, you should definitely join. 3 There is some risk of being arrested by the grammar police, I have been twice, or wrapped in foil by the foil monster, but it's awesome… tons of crazy people. I should probably start the chapter now, eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Rose and Koki are my characters, though, so… yeah… they're mine. –grrr-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was watering the plants happily. Half of them were an icky brown color that to most people would take as a hint that they were dead. "Here you goes, Miss Strawberry!" Suddenly the grammar police came out of nowhere and gave Rose a ticket. Rose got a scared look on her face and ran into the house.

"Marlin, there's a strange man outside who gave me a ticket for talking."

Koki and Marlin were playing poker on the kitchen table.

"Is this hand good?" asked Marlin, who had never played before.

"I have no clue." Koki replied, who had never played before.

Shuichi was sitting on the ground outside, playing with a toy car. There was a loud popping noise and a tree was gone. He looked up. Sitting where the tree was, now was the Tree Gnome.

"Who you are?" asked Shuichi. The grammar police came and gave him a ticket.

"I'm the Tree Gnome!" said the Tree Gnome.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm takin' your trees." The grammar police officer gave the Tree Gnome a ticket.

Mew came out of no where and smacked the grammar police officer in the head with a clipboard. "I'll be takin' this one." She said, picking up the unconscious law official and dragging him out of the story. Another stopped her and gave her two tickets, one for bad grammar and another for assaulting an officer.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked the Gnome to the kid.

Shuichi nodded.

"Okay, this is where the trees are going…"

Back in the house, everyone was playing poker now. No one knew how to play, so they didn't know who was winning and who was losing.

"Hey, is a Queen, a King, a Jack, an Ace, and a ten good?" asked Koki

"I dunno." Everyone said.

"Yeah." Said Mew, who was sitting in a corner, eating popcorn and playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Mew, what are you doing sitting in a corner eating popcorn and playing Kingdom Hearts?" demanded Koki.

"Hiding from the grammar police." She said without looking up from the screen, "And fighting Ansem again… I gotta unlock the secret ending!"

There was a loud knock on the door, "GRAMMAR POLICE, OPEN UP!"

Everyone exchanged looks and laughed. No way was anyone opening that door.

"Hey, Mew, if you're sitting in a corner here, who's writing the story?"

"Boris." Replied the writer, shoveling more popcorn into her mouth.

"Who?"

"Boris. The chicken. My chicken. Say hi. To Boris." There was another loud knock on the door from the grammar police. "SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Mew yelled, throwing the empty popcorn bowl at the officer through the open window.

Everyone looked at Mew as if she was crazy. As they knew, she probably was, since she had been writing the story until Boris took over. Everyone waved at Boris.

Suddenly Shuichi waddled in. "Guess what! I just saw the magic tree gnome what was taking our trees!"

How Shuichi got in and the grammar police didn't is a mystery to me.

"Why was he taking our trees, honey?" Rose asked.

Shuichi put a finger to his lips in a shush sign, "I can't tell you. Man to man promise."

Everyone glared at Mew, who immediately yelled, "I'm not writing the freakin' story anymore."

"We have to find this tree gnome." Marlin said to Koki and Rose.

"Were do tree gnomes come from?" Koki pondered.

"Gnome trees!" Rose said.

Marlin and Koki rolled their eyes. Where would a gnome tree be?

"We need a plan." Said Koki.

"I've got a plan!" said Rose.

"Does it involve eating grass?"

"Nevermind..."

"Maybe the Harvest Sprites would know!" said Mew.

"Stay out of this, writer!" snapped Marlin.

"Hey, I'm not writing, the chicken is." Mew yelled.

There was a flaming glare battle until Rose said "Maybe the Harvest Sprites would know!"

That was one of the smartest things she'd ever said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marlin had to stay home to watch Shuichi, like usual, while Rose and Koki went out to find the Harvest Sprites. Rose had seen the sprites many times, but Koki believed that they were all in her head. Like a lot of things… Atlantis, the penguin army of the North Pole, the West Pole… There could be a whole chapter of it. Pretty soon, they were at the tree. Rose ran in through a door, "GUTS!" she tackle/hugged the sprite behind the counter, who looked like he had had way too much to drink, and now looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Rose, I'm a harvest Sprite. My fragile bone structure can handle tough manual labor but not any excess weight heavier than a sheet of paper."

"Like your hat?"

Guts coughed, "Yes, like my hat…" he straightened his hat. "To what do I owe the… pleasure… of this vist?"

"Do you know where Tree Gnomes come from?"

"I dunno… Gnome trees?"

The grammar police didn't move from their position outside the door.

"Hey," said Koki, "How come you didn't get a ticket?"

"Harvest Sprites are immune to grammar!"

"Do you know where to find a gnome tree, Guts?" asked Rose

"I dunno… maybe the newbie does… Hey, Newbie!"

And just then, the chapter ended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mew-chan: I know. I'm evil. –evil laugh here- I just leave you hanging like that. Or… Boris does. –shifty eyes- Yesssss…. Boris. Blame it all on the chicken. Well, it may be a while before I update again. Gotta get/beat the second Kingdom Hearts game. –gets ticket from grammar police- Aw, I think this makes 10… See ya!


	5. The Writer's Block Chapter

**Dude, Where's My Tree?**

**Chapter… The Next One**

**(Hey, I lost track after two…)**

**A.k.a:**

**The Writer's Block Chapter**

Mew-chan: 'tag! Welcome to this chapter of my lovely little (getting bigger) story. I'm too lazy to look to find which chapter it is, but… welcome, anyway? lol… Well… this is the writer's block chapter, so there isn't really going to be much to do with the actual 'plot', just some random things that pop into my head because I feel bad about not updating for a long time. I just got Kingdom Hearts two a few days ago and I've been playing it like crazy. I might splode if the next one doesn't come out fast. oo Anywho… onward!

Kana-chan: Chips!

Mew-chan: And I wanna thank my pal Kana-chan for helping me out with starting this chapter.

Disclaimer: Mew-chan does not own Harvest Moon, if she did, her game would not have glitches in it every other time I turn it on (hey, the town wasn't even there before I restarted.) She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the Moogles, that song "This is Why I'm Hot", Harry Potter, Gaa from PaniPoni Dash, Charlie's Angels, the spork

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koki was pulling Rose by the arm after the strange little harvest sprite called Newbie. Just then an unexpected scene change began.

A goat sat peacefully on a mountain side, eating grass and other goat foods, when suddenly… groovy music began to play, and the goat got up, and break danced. A cow nearby pulled out a record and started scratching it and rapping.

"I'm a cow, I go mooo, mooo, moo! I live in a barn, mooo, mooo, moo! I'm not saying Mew moo, mooo, moooo!"

And then everyone jumped the cow for rapping badly. Beef, it's what's for dinner. Or maybe it' beef –flavored chicken? Who knows…

Suddenly, the whole screen flickered. (There's on a television now for some reason) Koki, Rose, and Newbie were all dressed up like Charlie's Angels, and Koki had his hair in two buns on either side of his head.

"My buns itch." He complained.

Rose shushed him, "You idiot! You'll give the enemy our position!"

Suddenly, five sporks flew into the fall about their heads, way above Newbie's head, seeing as he's a harvest sprite, and they don't get all that tall.

"Crud, they've found us." Rose mumbled, loading her corn gun.

She ran forward along the wall dodging assorted silverware flying at her from every direction.

"Does this happen much?" Newbie asked Koki.

Koki shrugged, "Mew must have a writer's block."

Rose was pulled back into the room by an army of moogles (the kuwaii thingymabobs from Final Fantasy, just in case you didn't know) wearing sunglasses, cowboy hats, and clown shoes. "They've… got me… Koki, run… save… yourse-"

The screen flickered again, and now everyone was in the middle of a professional basketball tournament wearing 16 liter bottles of soda on their heads.

Koki tugged at his soda, "It's stuck. I don't even **like **Dirt Cola."

"Aw, that's my favorite!" Newbie whined, "Can't we trade?"

Rose screamed and pointed into the air.

"What's wrong?" Koki and Newbie asked at the same time.

"My soda's company sponsors my team's opponent!"

"Rose… your team is losing. 54 to 0."

"Isn't that good?"

Koki shook his head.

Rose gasped and began cheering for the other team.

"What are we doing in the middle of a basketball game, anyway?" Newbie asked.

"I bet if we wait a little while Mew will move us somewhere else…"

"Home?"

"Not likely if she has a writer's block."

"How long do these last?"

"She'll probably have beaten the final boss of Kingdom Hearts II by the time she's gotten over it."

Newbie blinked.

"Another video game obsession of hers."

"Oooohhh."

Suddenly the screen flickered again, and everyone was sitting in someone's kitchen. Rose was on the stove singing. "This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot."

"Rose, get down from there and shut up."

"No! This is why I'm hot!"

Koki began shouting for Mew, "MEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST GET OVER YOUR WRITER'S BLOCK!"

The fridge opened, and Mew was sitting inside, polishing her sporkblade. (note- it's like the keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, only… it's a spork, not a key.")

Rose screamed, "NOT THE SPORKBLADE!"

"Yes… fear the sporkblade, and all its pointy bluntness!" Mew said with a cackle…

Then she disappeared, because she was going to go visit the World that Never Was.

Newbie twitched. "Was that Mew?"

"Yeah…"

The screen flickered again, and they were transported into a castle and were all wearing black cloaks and scarves. Koki was wearing be glasses and had a scar on his head in the shape of a heart. Rose's hair was bizzarely frizzy, and she seemed to be smarter. Not much smarter, but smarter. Newbie hadn't changed. He was SO jealous.

Rose pointed at Koki's head, and in a British accent she said, "GAARA!"

"How come you guys got cool new looks?" asked Newbie without an accent, pouting.

"Mew likes us better!" cheered Rose.

"Are we in Hogwarts?" Koki asked with a groan.

Rose fell down a flight of stairs across the room.

"Mew doesn't even LIKE Harry Potter anymore, why are we here?" Then, it hit him-Mew was running out of parodies.

"Koki, maybe we can find something out about the Gnome Trees while we're here." Newbie pointed out.

Koki nodded, "You're right, let's get to the library."

"C'mon, Rose."

Rose was buying a soda from a soda machine. The front opened up and an orange cat held out a soda, "Want one? They're warmed by my body heat."

"GAA-CHAN!" Rose yelled, hugging the cat.

Koki was about to yell for Rose again, but Newbie pulled him ahead, "We'll come back for that idiot."

They searched the library for a few hours, but they finally found the book they were looking for. (It was a rather large surprise that Mew hadn't moved them somewhere else in a convenient plot twist, but seeing as she was too busy deciding which of her pictures she took while rollerblading where total crap.) The title of the book was "Tree Gnomes for Supreme Morons too Stupid to be Called Dummies"

"Hey, this book says that tree gnomes can only be found by Shirley!" said Newbie, "I wonder who Shirley is?"

"Not _Shirley_," said Koki, "_A Shirley. _Apparently, there's…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mew-chan: Mewhahahahaha! I'm sorry, I just had to cut off there. XD I'm so mean! I'm sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter, but it fits a little bit, now they know how to find the Gnome Tree. But you don't. Just wait, it'll all be clearer in the next chapter. Gomenasai!


End file.
